Core F The Duke University CFAR Clinical Core (Core F) provides a dynamic, higlily motivated and effective environment for HIV-related clinical studies within the Duke CFAR. In line with the overall mission for a CFAR, this Core provides "value-added" to facilitate patient-oriented research by providing clinical research expertise, regulatory support, access to patient specimens, and community involvement. The Core is responsive to the needs of the investigators within Duke and has aggressively pursued opportunities to expand clinical opportunities in Durham and through international sites. This Core has three specific aims: 1) To facilitate cutting edge patient-oriented research by clinical and laboratory investigators through the development of new Core services responsive to investigator needs and CFAR priorities such as international collaborations, and an enhanced database linked to a specimen repository;2) To catalyze patient-oriented research collaborations between Duke CFAR investigators, especially within CFAR priority areas of HIV pathogenesis and AIDS-associated malignancies, by translating the hypotheses of Duke CFAR investigators into clinical studies, bringing novel clinical observations back to laboratory investigators, facilitating and leading interdisciplinary research teams, and actively participating in CFAR conferences and symposia;3) To attract new investigators into patient-oriented research investigating HIV/AIDS by emphasizing interdisciplinary research efforts, communicating with key partners such as the Duke Global Health Institute and the Duke Comprehensive Cancer Institute, suggesting new collaborations, and recruiting new Duke faculty. Clinical Core accomplishments from the first four years suggest that the Clinical Core will thrive as the centerpiece of patient-oriented research within the CFAR in the next funding cycle, driving the CFAR to realize its scientific priorities.